


glory of youth glowed in her soul; where is that glory now?

by Jingle



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Arranged Marriage, Boats and Ships, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Catriona of Cardonagh runs away when she learns she is to be married to a man who once threatened her kingdom. Merida is determined to protect her old friend from this fate.
Prompt was: "So, the first Brave book, Chasing Magic, introduces Catriona of Cardonagh, who is Merida's age and, yup, I'm shipping it. Anything with them, as they are or aged-up/future fic!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> This fic's title comes from 'The Skye Boat Song' - specifically the adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's poem used for the Outlander tv series.

Catriona – or just Cat, as she preferred to be called now more than ever – winced as waves rocked the ship. The heir of Cardonagh was a stowaway on this journey, and for someone used to traveling like royalty, that took getting used to. She just hoped she wouldn’t have the time to get used to these conditions. Honestly, though, Cat had no idea what her destination was. When she’d heard of the plan, she had escaped from the Castle in a hurry and snuck onto the first ship she could.

The plan… Years ago, Padriac – one of her uncle’s men – had attempted to overthrow the Lord of Cardonagh through use of a magical locket – and through use of Cat, herself. This had been during a visit to the Kingdom of DunBroch, and the Princess of Castle DunBroch had saved Cat, although Padriac had escaped with his locket. Merida and Cat were dear friends ever since, and had written and visited one another for years after that trip. Eventually, their duties had gotten in the way, and letters had come few and far between… And now this. Now, Padriac had reemerged more powerful than before, still hungry for power. This time, rather than threatening the Lord’s rule, he had made an offer – safety from the magic he now controlled in exchange for Cat’s hand in marriage.

While a part of Cat understood how her uncle had had little choice but to allow this, she still felt the shock and betrayal that had come when she first heard the news. Still, she’d initially been willing to go through with the marriage, to keep her uncle and his people safe. But the truth, undeniably, was that Padriac would do as much damage if he gained power through marriage as he would if he’d used brute force. What was needed, Cat had decided, was _help_. So wherever she ended up on this vessel, she would do whatever was needed to get the people there on her side. She would gain their alliance and it would be the end of Padriac, once and for all.

Cat had often had a certain luck about her, and she’d certainly been lucky on this trip – as lucky as the situation had allowed, anyway. The only person who had discovered her was the cabin boy, a sweet young thing who had agreed to keep her presence on the ship a secret, and brought her food and blankets. Cat was fairly sure he fancied her, and she hated to think she was leading him on, but she needed to stay alive. For now, she tried not to think about it – it wasn’t the poor lad’s fault, anyway. She hadn’t wanted to marry when she’d first come of age, and now, at age twenty-four, the idea of a man trying to romance her still held no appeal.

Speaking of men who sought romance – her friend the cabin boy knocked the secret knock, and Cat came out from hiding as he entered the galley. “What news do you bring, Cathal?” Cat asked.

“My Lady, the men say we are to arrive in DunBroch soon.”

“DunBroch?” A grin spread across Cat’s face. “That’s wonderful!” DunBroch! She’d be in DunBroch! How had she never thought to ask Cathal where they were destined? That was embarrassing… Oh, but what did it matter, now? She would be able to see Merida again, strong and brave Merida, and she would help save Cardonagh! They were the two greatest archers in the land, after all, not to mention the fact that they’d have the power of DunBroch and its allies.

* * *

 

The sky was just starting to darken as the ship docked, and Cathal helped Cat sneak off the ship quickly. “Be safe, My Lady,” he said, smiling at Cardonagh’s heir. Cat hadn’t noticed the gap between his front teeth before – she’d been too busy fretting to notice anything so inconsequential. But now that everything felt so very certain and safe, she saw it, and it made her smile, as well.

“You too, Cathal,” she whispered, before running off towards Castle DunBroch.

It wasn’t long before Cat found herself wishing she had her horse with her – though it was not a particularly long walk to the castle, but the ever-increasing darkness left her feeling unprotected – and worse still, had caused her to lose track of where she was. That was when she heard it – the tiniest of whispers; somehow a familiar sound. She stopped in her path to look around, and could not believe her luck – if it _was_ luck.

“A wisp!”

She remembered Merida saying that these magic creatures lead a person to their fate, and Cat knew saving her home was her fate, now, so she tugged up the hood of her cloak. This was how saving her home began. She ran to the blue light, and it disappeared – but in an instant, another appeared just ahead. Even as rain rolled in, Cat’s spirits didn’t fall. She was well on her way to where she needed to be.

* * *

 

Cat was no fool. She knew the guards at Castle DunBroch would not be so quick to believe that the heir to Cardonagh would be arriving unannounced and unaccompanied on a rainy night. However, she hadn’t had much time to prepare before she ran away. All she had with her the same handkerchief she’d brought to DunBroch on her first visit – the one she always carried. It wasn’t enough – of course it wasn’t.

But as Cat tried to explain her situation to the guards at the gates, it turned out luck was on her side yet again.

“What _is_ all the commotion, lads?” Cat felt hope raise in her chest at that voice – one she’d heard before, though it hadn’t sounded quite as old, then. Sure enough, King Fergus appeared behind the guards, looking far from pleased. “I expect you lot to be able to take care of a beggar woman without waking the whole castle! Haven’t I told you – ”

But whatever the royal family of DunBroch’s practice with beggars was, Cat didn’t have time to find out. She pulled her hood back, praying that the King would believe her when she said, “King Fergus! It’s me – It’s Cat!”

Fergus squinted, and it was clear his quality of sight was starting to go in his old age. Cat felt her heart pounding as she waited to see if he recognized her…

…And then Fergus laughed, and the familiar, loud sound had not aged, not one bit. “Crivens, Cat! What are you doing here – and out in the rain all alone, at that? Come in, lass! Let’s get you a drink!”

Cat’s smile shone with gratitude as Fergus clapped her on the back and lead her inside, into the Banquet Hall, where he called for a servant to bring Cat a hot whiskey. Cat drained the glass almost as soon as it had arrived – she needed the warmth far more than she had realized. Again, Fergus laughed.

“Easy there!” he teased, and Cat giggled, despite her grave situation. Perhaps the whiskey had something to do with that, but for the most part, it was the fact that being in DunBroch felt like being _home_. Still, Cat knew she had to deal with the problem that had brought here there, and so she began to explain.

“Do you remember Padraic, King Fergus?”

Fergus made an angry sound. “How could I forget? The traitor of Cardonagh, who tried to harm you and my Merida, both.”

“He has grown very powerful,” Cat informed Fergus “He’s got more magic than just the locket now, and he was ready to unleash it all on Cardonagh. He offered a deal, first, though – my hand in marriage for the kingdom’s safety. My Uncle agreed to that, and I’d have done it, but it’s not as if he’ll be any less of a danger to the people of Cardonagh if he gets to the throne through me.”

Fergus had stood, one hand on the hilt of his sword, the moment Cat had mentioned the arranged marriage, but the managed not to speak up until Cat finished her story. When he did talk, however, it was with complete outrage.

“How could Lord Braden agree to such a dirty trick? And how dare Padraic show his face again?! Why, when I get my hands on that treacherous – ”

There was a quiet but powerful sound of someone clearing their throat from the top of the staircase that lead down into the banquet hall. Cat and Fergus both looked to see Queen Elinor standing up there, looking far from amused. “Fergus, your family is trying to _sleep_. Must you – Is that Cat?”

“My Lady Queen!” Cat exclaimed, and rushed to her feet. “I’ve come to ask for the aid of DunBroch!”

“And you will have it!” Fergus said quickly. “I shall summon the Lords Dingwall, Macintosh, and MacGuffin –”

“ _In the morning_ ,” Queen Elinor cut in. “You shall summon the Lords in the morning. For now, you will hush – everyone needs their sleep, whatever it is that’s going on.” She walked down to Cat, offering the young woman her arm. “Come now, Cat. Let’s get you into a bed – goodness, and something dry to wear!”

Cat smiled. Dry clothes and a good night’s sleep in a proper bed? That sounded like a dream come true, after all she’d been through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altering the attitude towards homosexuality in the 10th Century, here. Like you do.

The pounding on the door that awoke Cat sent her into an instant panic. What was going on? Was everything alright? Padraic hadn’t found where she’d gone, had he? Could he have arrived in DunBroch so soon? But then she heard a voice on the other side of her door call to her, and it was far from threatening.

“Cat! Are you really here? I can’t believe it! I mean, it _is_ awful, what’s happened, but I’m so glad that you’re back in DunBroch!”

Cat positively bounded out of the bed she’d been offered; ran to the door and threw it open. “Merida!”

Merida laughed and grabbed Cat in a hug, and Cat was delighted. Merida had grown even stronger than she’d been the last time they’d met, five or so years ago, before their lives had gotten in the way. As a result, the hug left Cat feeling enveloped in safety. The smell helped with the comforting aspect – had Merida _always_ smelled so pleasant?

Merida laughed again, and now held Cat out at arm’s length. “Look at you! Here again!”

Cat beamed. “And look at _you_! I didn’t think that hair of yours could _get_ any longer – or more wild!”

“It is getting a wee bit impractical,” Merida admitted.

“No, no! It’s beautiful! And… I’m so sorry I haven’t been writing you letters.”

Merida shrugged with a smile. “It’s not like I can say I _have_ been. We’ve both been busy – and now we’ll be twice as much! We have to get that wretched Padraic to leave Cardonagh be, and for good this time!”

“It means so much that you’re all willing to help,” Cat said earnestly, only to be taken by surprise when Merida cupped her cheek in her hand.

“Of course, Cat. You’re so dear to all of us.” Cat blushed, and Merida looked away so she could pretend not to have seen, dropping her hand. “Well, then, shall we? The Lords have already arrived, so we had better go see what we can do to help!”

* * *

 

“Cat can’t stay behind!” Merida protested, her eyes flaring as she came nose-to-nose with Macintosh. “This is _her_ battle to fight!”

“Princess, bringing the heir to Cardonagh into the danger of battle would be –”

“No danger at all!” Merida interrupted sharply. “Equipped with a bow, Cat is far more capable of protecting herself in danger than _you_ , Macintosh.”

“ _Lord_ Macintosh,” Macintosh corrected, quick to protect his newly-gained title. “And I suppose that’s why you had to save her from Padraic the first time he tried to –”

Merida cut in once again. “That was _years_ ago!”

“Would you stop interrupting?” Macintosh growled. Nearby, Fergus was clearly displeased to see the young Lord speak to Merida in such a way, but Elinor raised a hand to calm him, as well as the whole banquet hall, where everyone was bickering on whether Macintosh or Merida was in the right. Silence fell over them all.

“While protecting Catriona means protecting the land of Cardonagh, and as such could not be more important…” Elinor began, and Merida winced, “…it is only right that Catriona plays a part in this fight. It is her fate we are fighting _for_ , after all.”

Macintosh opened his mouth, eyes wide, but the other Lords – older and far more experienced – nodded in agreement with Elinor, and it seemed to change the young man’s choice of words. “My Lady Queen is right, of course.”

Merida beamed at her mother. She truly was an amazing Queen.

“My boys and I have worked on a plan of attack,” Fergus spoke up, and Merida turned her attention to her father with interest. Her brothers had become quite the little strategists, despite being only on the edge of puberty. The energy and creative thought that had once gone solely into pranks and mischief now were also used to protect DunBroch. The triplets were no more inclined to speak than they had been as babes, but only fools saw this as a sign that their minds were anything but sharp. Merida was curious to know what they and Fergus had come up with. “It is certain that Lord Braden and his _guest_ , Padraic,” the words were spoken with venom, “will have noticed that Catriona is missing by now. We are all powerful allies of Cardonagh, and the friendship between Catriona and my daughter is well-known. I don’t doubt that they are already on their way here – the plan is to meet them in the seas that separate our lands. They’ll be expecting us to prepare for battle here, after all, not to come and face them.”

Fergus went on, but Merida found it hard to listen. A seafaring battle? She had no experience with shooting arrows on a boat moved by water, and a fight at sea would mean a fight without Angus. Perhaps it was silly, but Merida felt unnerved by that last idea more than anything else – Angus was her loyal companion; she could always rely on him to help her escape trouble.

Cat reached for Merida’s hand, for both their sakes. Not only did Merida’s anxiety show on her face, but Cat herself felt ill at the idea of being back on a ship, already.

“It should take a few days for us to meet Padraic’s ship on the water – and, as he’s mastered even more magic since he last showed his face, he will likely have control of Cardonagh’s fleet. So we must bring every capable fighter we have, and set off at once!”

Those in the hall let out a rousing cheer, ready for battle, but Elinor once more held up her hand for silence. “We are fortunate enough to currently have yet another trade partner of DunBroch with us. A ship from Leinster arrived just last night, and while the men who came are merchants, not soldiers, they have volunteered to fight.”

Merida found herself smiling, though she still had her doubts about this plan. She turned to Cat. “Sounds like we have a bit of luck on our side, doesn’t it?”

Cat smiled back. “Aye, I suppose so.”

“That’s you, lassie – our good luck charm.” Cat blushed again, and Merida gave her hand a squeeze. “I promise, we will save your Uncle, your people, and your land.”

* * *

 

Within hours, everyone was readying their boats to set off, and Merida was shocked to hear Cat say she would be traveling with the people Leinster.

“You should come with me, and my family! The people of Leinster are only merchants – they don’t know how to fight!”

Cat looked at Merida with serious eyes. “Which is why they need someone aboard who’s decent with bow and arrow.”

“More than decent,” Merida snorted in response to Cat’s modesty. “I’ll come with you, then,” she added decisively.

“Your parents won’t stand for that.”

“Of course they will – like you said, the people of Leinster need as many experienced fighters as will accompany them.”

“In that case,” a voice new to the conversation said, “I’ll travel with them, as well.”

Merida glared at Macintosh. “It’s rude to eavesdrop, _Lord_ Macintosh,” she mocked. “Besides, you’re awful at archery.”

Macintosh returned the dirty look. “I can throw a spear, though – and better than you.”

“Och, throwing things. Load of good _that_ will do.”

Cat sighed. “Merida, you did just say we need as many fighters as will come.”

“Fine,” Merida huffed. Cat supposed Merida was still bitter over her earlier fight with Macintosh. Usually, the Princess got on well with her former suitors, who – in turn – respected her lack of interest in marrying any one of them. “I’m going to go tell my parents about the arrangements,” she added, already starting to calm down a bit. She went off, leaving Cat and Macintosh alone with one another.

“Good luck,” Macintosh said softly.

“And to you. I hope we can overpower Padraic, but he’s so powerful this time. I have to admit, I’m nervous.”

Macintosh smiled sadly. “Aye, that, too… But I didn’t mean with the battle. I meant with the Princess.”

“Pardon?”

“I saw the way you looked at her during the meeting,” he said. Cat’s face and neck flushed with heat. She had to admit, ever since the hug Merida had given her that morning, she’d felt odd around her friend – but she hadn’t realized she was letting it show. She didn’t even know what ‘it’ was, but Macintosh certainly seemed to have decided. “She’s not one to be tied down, but I suppose you have a better chance than I ever did.”

“Why is that?” Cat blurted out.

“Well, you’re much more like her, for once thing. Besides, I never loved Princess Merida – it was about alliances and the throne and what my father told me to do.”

“I don’t _love_ Merida.”

“You can say that, if you want, but I don’t believe you. Just because you’ve yet to figure it out doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. How stubborn he was, and just rude! It was true that she and Merida were alike, and got along wonderfully… And it was true that Cat loved to be with her; to touch her hair and receive a hug; to talk and shoot arrows and feel like someone _understood_ her. But that didn’t mean Cat _loved Merida_. Did it? She’d never wondered if her lack of interest in men meant she’d rather be with a woman. It was such an uncommon thing, after all – though not unheard of.

It didn’t matter. She couldn’t think about it, not now. There was something much bigger to be dealt with.


	3. Chapter 3

“My Lady!”

The exclamation reached Cat’s ears as she, Merida, and Macintosh – followed by a small army of men from the Clans DunBroch and Macintosh – headed down to the ship of the Leinster merchants. Cat spotted Cathal aboard the ship, looking down at them. At first, she waved to him with a grin, but then her heart sank. Cathal was just a boy – was he really going to sail into battle with the rest of them? He’d surely die if he did.

Cat broke away from the rest and ran up, onto the ship and over to Cathal, just barely hearing Merida ask who the ‘wee lamb’ was. “Cathal, what are you doing?”

Cathal opened his mouth, then shut it. He looked utterly confused. “The captain said all able-bodied men are to join the fight against Padraic.”

“Cathal, have you ever been trained in combat?” Cat asked. She had to word this carefully – she didn’t want to hurt the boy’s pride.

“None of us have, My Lady. Not that I know. Our ship carries Leinster merchants on their trade routes. We’re not an army ship.”

“Then you should stay _here_ ,” Cat insisted. “You’re going to get hurt, Cathal.”

“The Princes of DunBroch are sailing into battle!” Cathal said, forgetting his place for a moment. “And they’re younger than I am!”

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you, Cathal,” Cat said weakly. Cathal shook his head.

“I may not be of Cardonagh, but I will still lay down my life to save it if need be.”

“Don’t aim to be a martyr, lamb.” Cat turned around – there were Merida and Macintosh. Cat wondered how long they’d been behind her. “You’ll be more good to Cat, Cardonagh, and your own home alive in a few years than dead now,” Merida concluded.

Cathal eyed her carefully. “I suppose you’re the Princess of DunBroch, then. What are you doing aboard this ship?”

Now it was Macintosh who spoke up. “She is indeed the Princess of DunBroch, lad – and will someday rule your home’s most powerful ally. So remember your place.”

“No, no, let the boy speak. I’d much rather be treated like a human than a Princess – always have.”

Cathal seemed cautious now, though. He had clearly taken into account what Macintosh had said. “I was simply surprised to see the Princess on our ship. I assumed she’d be with the rest of DunBroch’s royal family.”

“Well, like you said, your crew and the merchants are unprepared for battle. I’m here to offer some help in the fight.” Cathal gave a small nod. “Now, tell me, lad… What _is_ your job on this ship?”

“I am the cabin boy, Princess.”

“Easier to train than a cook, I suppose,” Merida said wryly. Macintosh gawked.

“ _Train_?”

“You heard my father. We have days until we meet Padraic in the water – we might as well make use of them.”

Macintosh groaned, but the way Cathal was looking at Merida had changed completely. He was now gazing at her with excitement; clearly eager to learn to fight. Cat was certain Merida would have been happy to jump right in and being lessons, but that was when the captain of the ship strode over.

“Captain Merchad, at your service,” he said. The man bowed so deeply that his greying beard nearly touched the deck of the ship. “It is an honor to have the three of you on board my ship. I do hope the boy has not been a bother.”

“Cathal is far from a bother,” Cat assured him. “And my apologies for having snuck onto your ship, in the first place.”

“Nonsense!” Merchad straightened up, grinning toothily. “Lady Catriona, I am more than happy to have helped – even if I was unaware that I was!” he laughed.

“Captain Merchad, about your crew,” Merida said. “I’d like to train those able to fight.”

“Of course, Princess, of course – whatever you wish! But first… Boy!” suddenly, his jovial tone turned to a sharp bark, and Cathal jumped to attention. “Make sure there’s a bed in the crew’s cabin that will suit our Lord, here – and prepare my own cabin for Lady Catriona and Princess Merida.” The two women exchanged concerned looks at that, but Merchad just laughed as Cathal set off to tend to his duties. “Fret not! I will sleep with the crew while we travel – but it won’t due for you two to sleep among the men, now will it?” Cat raised an eyebrow, and Merida glared, but Merchad didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he went on to say, “I’m afraid the food during the journey will not be of the quality that the three of you are used to, but we do have mead on board – a fine delicacy!” Merida still looked annoyed, but Merchad continued to ignore that. “Your time with us shall be as comfortable as I can make it. If there’s anything you desire, let me know!”

“As I said,” Merida’s voice was strained as she spoke, “I think it would be best to train your crew in combat.”

“By all means!” Merchad agreed. Then he looked around, and when he next spoke, his voice was harsh again. “Bressel, what are you doing with the sail? How many times do I have to tell you, you simple fool?” he rushed off, and the three young adults remained where they were. None had the slightest desire to follow Merchad.

“I’m glad I’m not on his crew,” Cat mumbled. Merida nodded.

“He certainly seems happy enough about us being on board, though. No matter what conditions have caused it.”

“The man is hoping to get into good favor with the royal family of DunBroch, no doubt,” Macintosh said.

“You’re one to talk,” Merida said, but she winked as she did so. _This_ was the type of relationship Cat was used to seeing Merida have with her former suitors – they found Merida stressful, and Merida loved to tease them, (which only made them more stressed, of course) – but all was done in good humor, and with mutual respect. “Well, Cat; Macintosh – shall we start training these sailors and merchants into true fighters?”

Cat couldn’t help it – she laughed at that. “Remember how long it took you to get your sea legs when you first visited me in Cardonagh?” she pointed out. “I think it’s best we wait until we’ve set sail and you’ve had time to adjust before we put sword or bow in your hand.”

“Fine, fine. But it had nothing to do with sea legs – it was all because that Uncle of yours insisted I try that Cardonagh wine!” Merida giggled.

“Ah, I _do_ remember that! You had about as much strength to hold your drink as a child would,” Cat teased.

“It’s not my fault that Cardonagh winemakers make the drink so strong!” Merida shot back. The two girls were beaming at each other, and when Cat caught a glimpse of Macintosh over Merida’s shoulder, he looked quite smug. It was stupid – they were just old friends reminiscing.

* * *

 

“Alright, lads!” Merida bellowed over the wind whipping across the deck of the ship. “Lord Macintosh, Lady Cat, and myself will be teaching you how to stay alive in this coming fight! Lord Macintosh will be your instructor today.” She paused, and clearly couldn’t resist adding, “Might as well start with the easiest lessons – it’s just throwing a stick.”

“It’s a spear,” Macintosh corrected, stepping up beside Merida. She stuck her tongue out at him, but stepped back so he could begin his teachings. For now, neither she nor Cat would be needed, so the two girls wandered away to the Captain’s quarters – which, funnily enough, was the one place they knew they could avoid Merchad.

There was only one bed for the two of them – after all, there was only one Captain – and when Cat had realized this, she’d felt odd all over again, like she had that morning when Merida had hugged her. Merida, however, seemed to have no qualms about the situation. At that moment, she leapt right into the bed despite the early hour. Cat could understand this – the blankets in the Captain’s quarters were thick and warm, and the weather above deck was brutally cold.

“Well?” Merida asked, as Cat explored the room.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to join me? We’ll be warmer together,” Merida stated simply. Cat tried not to let her surprise show, but she could feel her face getting warm. Alright, fine, maybe she was attracted to Merida. Who _wouldn’t_ be, though? From her wild hair to her strong body, Merida was absolutely beautiful. It certainly didn’t mean Cat _loved_ her. “What’s wrong, Cat?”

“Nothing,” Cat said, probably too quickly. She huddled under the blankets with Merida, who cozied right up to her. It felt nice.

* * *

 

Dinner on a ship alongside the crew and several merchants was quite a noisy affair, and Merida was sure her mother would have loathed it. She, however, enjoyed it immensely – and it seemed that Cat and Macintosh did, too. The stories they were told were of the sort no one but sailors would tell people in their positions – randy and very humorous. At one point, mead came out of Macintosh’s nose as he laughed. It stung horribly, but everyone, even the young Lord, found it only doubled their laughter.

The only thing that bothered Cat was that Cathal didn’t get to stop to eat. He was constantly tending to the crew and passengers of the ship, the poor thing. “Captain Merchad, when does the cabin boy eat?” she asked about halfway through the meal.

Captain Merchad must have picked up on her displeasure this time, because he clearly was unsure of how to answer that. “Er…” But then he beamed, and waved Cathal towards him. “Why, right now! Come and have a seat, dear boy! Eat, drink – enjoy yourself!”

Cathal smiled so eagerly that it nearly broke Cat’s heart, but at least it seemed that, for the remainder of her time aboard, Cathal would be treated well.

“How’s the training going, Princess?” Merchad asked across the table. Merida smiled.

“Well enough as I expected, I suppose. Perhaps even better – your men take direction well.”

“Naturally,” Merchad said. He was practically _preening_ , and Cat and Macintosh stifled laughter. Merida was too engrossed in going on to detail the events of the first day’s training to notice.

“…In fact,” she said, eventually, “Cathal there is more than just a cabin boy. I’d say he’s a natural with a sword.”

“Is he?” Merchad asked, looking genuinely impressed.

“Aye, he is! Bressel, now…” She was teasing, and Bressel laughed loudest of all.

* * *

 

“Is it true?” Cat asked Merida as they climbed into their shared bed for a second time.

“What would that be?”

“That Cathal is a natural swordsman? I just don’t want to see him get hurt.”

Merida arched a brow, but nodded. “I wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true. You’re awfully concerned about that one, though. Do you fancy him?”

Cat couldn’t help a snort. “Cathal is a boy – nearly a child.”

Merida smiled and took Cat’s hand, snuggling up to her as she had done earlier. Cat couldn’t help but wonder why she was smiling, exactly. Was she relieved? Had she been jealous of Cathal? For some reason, the idea made Cat… Not happy, no, but it certainly made her feel warm inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Some days, storms would come and force everyone below deck for hours at a time, but with that exception, training went on. Some aboard the ship began to tire of Merida’s rigorous schedule, especially the crew, who had so much other work to do – but Merida was relentless. Honestly, though Cat felt sympathy for their trainees, she was grateful that Merida was so dedicated to protecting Cardonagh. Well, Merida _and_ Macintosh – it wouldn’t be fair to ignore the young man’s contributions, even if one particular stormy day made Cat wish she could ignore him altogether.

Merida, Cat, and Macintosh had sought refuge in the galley, and had been joined a handful of the crew members, about a half-dozen merchants, and Merchad himself. Merida was trying to learn every detail of the ship’s workings so they could be used to their advantage in battle, something she’d been at for days between training sessions.

“I feel badly,” Cat admitted as she and Macintosh hovered nearby, not able to get close enough to hear through the crowd of crew members, who were all too eager to prove to Merida how valuable they could be. They seemed not unlike their captain, in that way.

“Why’s that?”

Cat nodded towards Merida. “Look at her. She could surely do this without me. I’ve barely helped at all.”

Macintosh snorted. “Nonsense. You’re helping train the men, aren’t you? Think of how ready they are, now. Besides, Merida _wouldn’t_ be doing this without you,” he pointed out. Cat could only look up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Macintosh sighed as if she’d just given him some great task, and went on. “I know Merida well. She’s compassionate, yes, but I’ve never seen her so dedicated to a task – she’s doing this for _you_.”

“She’s doing this because it’s right.”

“Well, yes, she’d be helping Cardonagh no matter what the situation,” Macintosh allowed, “but you’re what’s driving her to work so hard.”

“I thought I needed luck to win her over,” Cat countered. The words came out playfully and without thought. She immediately wished she’d taken pause before speaking, because Macintosh smirked at her. In his mind, that had been an admission of Cat’s love, and of the fact that he’d been right from the start. Cat could see this, and Macintosh _clearly_ knew that she could.

“Well,” the young man said, his voice perfectly casual despite his face remaining smug, “Merida does say you’re our good luck charm, doesn’t she?”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Cat said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was just – ” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I am not in love with Merida.”

“You are,” Macintosh replied simply. “And I believe she loves you, too. She does talk to me, you know, and all I’ve heard on this journey is how _capable_ you are, how she’s going to save Cardonagh _for you_ , and I swear, if I hear about how well she’s slept one more morning – ”

“How well she’s slept?” Cat echoed. “What does that have to do with it?”

“Well, you two are sharing a bed, aren’t you? So, she’s comfortable around you. Merida isn’t comfortable around _anyone_ outside her family. Besides, this ship we’re on – I imagine even the Captain’s quarters are far from luxurious.”

“Comfort doesn’t mean love.” Although… The idea that Merida found comfort in her made Cat feel so proud, like somehow she was doing something very right.

“It does for Merida.”

Cat was quiet for a moment, then asked, in a small voice, “You wouldn’t hold it against me if she _did_ love me, would you?” She had known it was a foolish question, but still, she was surprised when Macintosh looked vaguely hurt in response.

“Of course not. I told you, I never loved Merida. Besides, she’ll rule DunBroch one day as my queen - and it’s only right to want your queen to be happy.” He looked Cat over, and smiled a bit. “Furthermore, I’m going to war with a magical madman to help protect you and your land, so I think it’s fair to say I consider you my friend. A Macintosh always wishes his friends happiness.”

Cat smiled in return. “I appreciate that, Lord Macintosh. And I am happy to call you friend, even if I still must tell you that you’re wrong about my love for Merida.” He was, wasn’t he?

The door to the galley flew open before Cat could give the issue further thought. Cathal stood there, soaked to the bone and panting. “Padraic’s ship! We’ve spotted it!”

“What?” Merida and Cat exclaimed, together.

“Has he spotted _us_ , Cathal, or the other ships?” Macintosh demanded.

Cathal took a deep breath as he nodded. “It would seem his army has boarded the ship of the family of DunBroch.” Cat felt her heart sink as she looked towards Merida, but the Princess was barely visible as she ran out of the galley, Cathal trying to explain. “He was impossible to see until now, with the storm!” he sputtered. There was no response from Merida, and Cat turned to Macintosh.

“I have to make sure she isn’t rash. If something happens to Merida or her family because of me…” Cat bit her lip. “Just prepare our fighters for war.” Macintosh nodded, and Cat fled up the galley steps, following a familiar mane of red hair just as it vanished into the Captain’s quarters. By the time she’d caught up with Merida, the Princess had armed herself with sword and longbow, both.

“I have to go protect my family,” she said in a rush. “You haven’t come to stop me, have you?”

“No, just to change your tactics,” Cat explained, grabbing her own bow and sword. “Once Padraic knows which ship I’m on, he’ll come to me. Once he’s here, you go join your family – you and Macintosh, and Cathal. Make sure he’s safe, Merida.”

Merida actually paused in her rush to prepare for battle, looking suddenly ill. “Don’t speak that way, Cat.”

“The men of Leinster will fight by my side, and that should be enough, but we can’t risk you. You mean to much to the Highlands. To _me_ ,” Cat said, again without thinking – and there was no time now to even briefly wonder if this meant Macintosh _was_ right.

“No,” Merida said, shaking her head firmly. “We’re all taking this fight to Padraic. Together.”

Cat wanted to protest. She knew she should, yet all at once her stubborn determination melted away, and she found herself running to Merida; throwing her arms around her. Together, they would fight. Together, they would have their victory.


	5. Chapter 5

Merchad managed to steer the ship through the storm and toward the ship of Clan DunBroch, and though a thick fog still made it hard to see what awaited them, the rain, winds, and waves died down as they drew near.

“It’s almost as if the weather wants us to make it,” Cathal said, sounding hopeful. Merida nodded, but her expression was tense.

“I wouldn’t be so certain that’s a good thing, lamb.”

Cat’s eyes widened. “You don’t think he’s made this storm, do you?”

“Padraic? Aye. I think he knows we’re coming – that _you’re_ coming. And he wants that.”

“Well, should we turn around, then?” Cathal asked, his hope turning into concern. Cat shook her head.

“Padraic’s getting more and more powerful. We have to end this,” she said decisively.

As they neared the ship of Clan DunBroch, Macintosh rallied Merchad’s crew and the merchants-turned-warriors of Leinster. “This,” he bellowed, “is what we have been preparing you for! Ready your weapons and know this will not be an easy battle – but it is one worth fighting!” This was met with cheers. Even those who had begun to resent their training now were filled with a sense of purpose. With roars of courage, they boarded Clan DunBroch’s ship, led by Macintosh, Cat, and Merida. The fog finally dissipated, and the scene that lay before them caused the battle cries to die in each and every throat.

Padraic, up at the hull, was still a mortal man, but only in the most basic sense of form. His studies into magic had clearly been thorough and constant since last he’d crossed paths with Cat and Merida. He truly did look like a madman, just as Macintosh had described him. The locket around his neck, once a simple tool of  hypnotism, glowed with an unnerving orange light – and his army consisted of more than just men who had either bowed to his will or been entranced. Two Caoineag1 could be heard (but of course, not seen) wailing away, causing fighters to drop their weapons and cover their ears. A Cat Sith2 chased some of DunBroch’s finest men across the deck. An Each-uisge3 circled the ship, just waiting to pull down anyone who wandered too close to the edge. Various Wirry-cows4 tormented the newly-arrived crew members and merchants. Padraic had magic at his command, now, and it was terrifying to behold.

“I may not be of Cardonagh, but I will still lay down my life to save it if need be,” Merida murmured. She looked at Cathal, a bittersweet smile on her face. “Perhaps you were right after all, lamb. Draw your sword.”

Cathal nodded and did as he was instructed. Seeing their cabin boy take courage inspired the rest, who readied their weapons and began to fight off man and beast alike.

“Merida, find your family!” Cat called over the wails of the Caoineag. “Macintosh and I will have to get that locket!” Now it was Merida who nodded, and off she went, bow drawn back, to save her loved ones. Macintosh turned to Cat.

“Good luck.”

“I assume _this time_ you mean in battle.”

“Really? Now seems a good time to be playful?”

“As good as any,” Cat responded off-handedly, standing firm as the Cat Sith dove for her. She held it back with the flat of her sword, managing to gain the upper hand and push it away. The feline creature recoiled and hissed, and made another lunge for Cat – only to stop in mid-air, scrambling against the nothing beneath its claws for a moment before it was spun by the tail, held by one of Merida’s brothers.

“Hub- Ham- Har- _Thank you_!” Cat called, watching as the one boy was joined by the other two – clearly, Merida had found her family. Or perhaps they had held their own. Either way, Cat was relieved.

“Come now!” Macintosh shouted, swatting away fluttering Wirry-cows with his spear. “We have to get to Padraic!”

“Right!”

As they ran for the helm of the ship, the two were joined by Merida, who fought off incoming attackers with her well-aimed arrows. “I thought you two would have taken care of things by now,” she teased. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“Why is everyone making jokes _now_ , of all times?” Macintosh asked, but he was smiling. “Of course we had to wait for you. We’re a team, aren’t we?”

“Aye, that we are,” Merida agreed. “Put the sword away, Cat, you’ll do us more good with a bow!”

Cat knew this to be true. She paused for just a moment, her eyes seeking out Cathal, who had – as cabin boy – been given the dullest sword to fight with. When she spotted him, he was deep in a battle it seemed he may lose with a hypnotized member of the Cardonagh army. “Cathal!” she yelled, and she threw him her sword as she did so. Cathal reacted quickly, grabbing the hilt and giving Cat a nod. Satisfied with putting her sword to this use, Cat drew an arrow, and the trio of young nobles fought their way up to where Padraic stood, commanding both the ship and his army.

The man’s eyes seemed to glow the same orange as the locket, and Cat found herself briefly wondering if he controlled the magic, or the other way around. But there was no time to think about that – only to confront him.

“Call of your men, Padraic! It’s me you want, isn’t that it?”

“Why, if it isn’t my bethrothed,” Padraic snickered. “You had to run away – couldn’t have let things be easy, now, could you?”

“I will never let you gain power over Cardonagh!”

“Oh,” Padraic growled, “I think it’s too late for _that_. I’ve been busy since you left, Catriona,” he taunted. Cat’s stomach dropped. Had she just made everything worse by running away? She’d been seeking help, but… Was it too late?

And then Merida stepped up beside her, and Cat knew it wasn’t. It _couldn’t_ be. With everyone she had on her side, she could defeat Padraic _and_ undo any damage he’d done.

Padraic snarled upon seeing Merida. “So you _did_ dare to show your face! The _brat_ who ruined my plans years ago!” He paused and laughed, swaggering towards the two just as Macintosh joined them. “You, I don’t remember,” he said with a smirk.

Macintosh glared. “ _You will_.”

The two men attacked each other without a warning. Padraic brought up his heavy sword as Macintosh traded his spear for his own blade. Metal clashed against metal – once, twice, three times. It seemed they were evenly matched, but then Padraic let out a call that was simply inhuman. One of the Caoineag must have drawn near, as the wailing grew too powerful for Macintosh or the young women to bear – yet Padraic seemed unaffected. Macintosh braced himself, trying to keep a hold on his sword, but as the moans of the Caoineag grew louder and louder, he fell to his knees. Padraic raised his sword above the Lord’s head, only to be thrown off and give out a cry of pain when an arrow dug into his shoulder.

Cat had no idea how Merida had made the shot with the Caioneag’s maddening cry, but she had. Padraic’s loss of focus seemed to quiet the creature, too, and this infuriated him. He roughly hit Macintosh with the flat of his sword, sending him flying down the steps of ship’s helm to land roughly on the deck. Cat started to run to his aide, but then Padraic began haphazardly swinging at Merida with his sword. “How dare you try and make a fool of me again!”

Cat was frozen for a half a second that, to her, seemed far longer. Macintosh needed to be tended to, but… Merida was in danger. Macintosh would tell her to save the Princess, Cat knew that much. Merida was the most important of the three of them. The Highlands needed their future queen.

And there was something else, too. Not a deciding factor, exactly, but something nonetheless important. Watching Merida recoil and scramble to draw her own sword; to defend herself, Cat could feel in her heart what would happen if she, specifically, lost Merida that day – and it was like a fate worse than death.

Because Cat loved Merida. She realized that, all at once, as she threw herself between the Princess and Padraic. The clang of swords _just_ above her head let he know Merida had been able to draw her weapon in the nick of time, and Cat grabbed Padraic’s locket and tugged at it, hard. The chain snapped, and for a moment, everything seemed to freeze. Then it started up again in a flurry of activity: Padraic fell back as Merida overpowered him, his sword flying out of his hand. The Wirry-cows all fled, and the Each-uisge dove back beneath the waves. The Cat Sith suddenly seemed no more mighty than a kitten, and the triplets grinned at each other – what a pet this would make. Finally, the Caoineag stopped wailing, and the men of Padraic’s army lay down their weapons and plead for mercy. Cat raced to grab Padraic’s sword, as Merida – once certain that Cat was in control of the situation – ran to tend to Macintosh.

Padraic was stumbling to his feet when he found his own sword pointed directly at his chest. “It’s over, Padraic,” Cat breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Banshee-like creatures of Scottish folklore.  
> 2\. In this story, simply a black feline of malicious intent; associated with stealing souls. Also of Scottish folklore.  
> 3\. A Kelpie-like creature of Scottish folklore.  
> 4\. Goblins, ghosts, ghouls, etc., of Scottish folklore.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat had gone so long without relaxing that the journey on the ship of the Clan DunBroch back to her home felt almost unnatural. Granted, she could only relax _so much_ – she didn’t know what mess Padraic, now imprisoned below deck, had left in Cardonagh for her to clean up. But she had amazing help for that – the endlessly apologetic men of the Cardonagh army, Lord Macintosh and his clansmen, a ship meant for merchants where crew and passengers alike had become warriors, and the royal family of DunBroch – in particular, their Princess, Merida. Merida, who Cat was in love with – and who, just maybe (if Macintosh was to be believed), loved Cat back.

Since the defeat of Padraic, the two young women hadn’t had any time alone together. On Merida’s family’s ship, they now had different sleeping quarters, and waking hours were mainly spent tending to the wounded – including Macintosh and Cathal. Both had suffered serious injuries, but would doubtless live to fight another day. Cathal, perhaps, should fight many more days, Cat thought as she approached the cabin for those being treated for their wounds.

“My Lady!” Cathal said when he saw her enter, and he sat up – too quickly, judging by the way he grasped his bandaged head directly after.

“Cathal, please, let yourself rest. You deserve that. In fact, you deserve more. You fought valiantly for a land that isn’t even your home. You showed loyalty and courage in battle, and though you are not born of Cardonagh, I would be honored if you would take a place on the royal guard of my land.”

Cathal’s eyes went wide. He began to nod vigorously, only to quickly stop when that caused him obvious pain. “Th-Thank you, My Lady! I promise, I will not let you down! I am honored to take the position.”

“An excellent choice, Cat,” Macintosh said from a nearby berth. “He’ll serve you well, that lamb.”

“You and Princess Merida can’t call me that anymore, not if I’m a soldier!” Cathal protested, and Macintosh just laughed. Cat smiled, just looking at her two friends for a moment, and then, suddenly, Macintosh rolled his eyes.

“We’re not really who you want to see now, though, are we? That can’t be right.”

Cat blushed a bit. “Lord Macintosh…”

“I give up, then!” Macintosh exclaimed. “If you haven’t admitted it to yourself by now, I suppose you never will!”

Cathal blinked. “What’s he on about?” Cat shook her head.

“Don’t worry. You two are heroes, now. Get your rest so you’ll be ready for a victory feast once we arrive in Cardonagh,” she instructed, and slipped back out the way she came. Macintosh was right – as happy as she was to see her friends doing better, there was someone else she wanted to speak with even more.

* * *

 

Cat could hear the DunBroch family speaking before she was close enough to their cabin door to knock.

“Oh, come now, Elinor! The creature’s harmless as a babe now!” Fergus was laughing. Elinor sounded far less amused.

“I don’t care, Fergus! It’s a dreadful creature, and I won’t have my sons keeping a monster as a pet!”

“But they’re so fond of it already! And think how my dogs will enjoy chasing it!”

“Mum, it _does_ seem perfectly tame now…”

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

“Ah! Now behave, the lot of you!” Elinor commanded, and she opened the door. Cat looked in to see the triplets teasing the Cat Sith with some rope, as Fergus and Merida looked on in amusement. Elinor’s expression was weary, but she smiled when she saw Cat. “My dear, you have done us all proud.”

“Thank you, My Lady Queen,” Cat said humbly. Then, she peered around Elinor to catch Merida’s eyes. The Princess raised an eyebrow, but stood from where she sat beside the Cat Sith. She made her way over to Cat.

“I’ll be back! And… Think about it, Mum! He’s a bit of a cute little thing,” Merida said with a cheeky grin. Elinor sighed heavily, and closed the door behind her daughter. “So, how are you fairing? We’ve barely had any time together since the battle, have we?”

Cat nodded, unable to speak just yet. Instead, she took Merida’s hand and lead her up to the deck. Merida looked confused, but happy to be in the fresh air. “I think I like ships more after all this. You’d think I’d like them less after all that happened, but it all worked out!” she laughed. “And it was certainly an adventure!”

“It was,” Cat said, letting out a large breath of air as she did so. “It was a terrifying and _marvelous_ adventure, and the best part was that I went on it with you. I love you, Merida.”

Merida’s gaze turned from the sky to Cat’s face, but she didn’t stop grinning. “Do you, really?”

“Yes. Yes, I absolutely do.”

Merida laughed again, this time with an edge of disbelief. “I hoped you did! I never could be sure, though, and I didn’t want to say anything if I was _wrong_ about it.”

“What are you talking about?” Cat asked, confused in the happiest of ways.

“I love you, too, Cat. I’ve known since the last time I visited Cardonagh. Do you remember? We were in the marketplace, and ran into those two orphan boys. They’d been caught stealing bread, and you had the shopkeeper let them free. Then you brought the boys to your Uncle and made sure he found them a good, safe home.”

Cat blinked. “And you fell in love with me for that?”

Merida shrugged. “I don’t think anyone falls in love just in one moment – I think it happens over time. But that was when I _knew_.” She smiled at Cat, and Cat smiled back.

“So… We’re in love, then?”

“It would seem so,” Merida confirmed happily.

“Well, then, there’s really only one thing to do,” Cat said. She put her arms around Merida’s neck and pressed a kiss to her lips – and finally, relaxing felt right.


End file.
